


Blood

by fear_of_flamingos



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gay T.J. Kippen, LGBT, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Vampire T.J. Kippen, blood tw, death tw, violence tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_flamingos/pseuds/fear_of_flamingos
Summary: In which TJ is a vampire, and gets close to Cyrus to try to kill him.





	Blood

**Trigger Warnings: Blood, Violence, Death, Angst, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Vampires**

**Word Count: 1245**

TJ's PoV

Things weren't supposed to end this way.

He was so close, so close I could smell his blood. We leaned in...

My name is Tyler Jay Kippen. You can call me TJ. And I'm a vampire. I was bitten when I was really young, so I don't remember a time when I didn't have to kill to eat.

I can remember when I first saw Cyrus. That morning, I had gotten my first ever wave of blood lust. I was on the line between human sanity and my vampire insanity. When I saw Cyrus, he needed help getting a muffin. I helped him because my (annoying ass) tutor, his best friend made a deal with me. I help him, she helps me. And so I did.

The next time I saw him, he was alone. My blood lust went insane. I could have killed him while he was on the swings. I could have ripped him apart, but I waited. I swung with him. When Buffy came over, I started to run away. Cyrus told me I knew where to find him. He walked away as I felt a tugging.

Over the next couple of weeks, I spent so many of my waking hours with Cyrus. Most of the time, it was spent alone. I could have killed him at any time and hidden the evidence. But I didn't.

He makes me weak.

Our worlds seemed to be colliding. I felt like I couldn't hurt him. There was a tugging on my heart every time I saw him.

It wasn't until the day I played one on one with Buffy that I realized what was happening. As I walked away from them, I thought about what I felt about Cyrus. It wasn't pure blood lust anymore. I didn't feel like I wanted to rip his throat out and drink his blood every time I saw him. It was...something else. I felt connected to him. I looked at Cyrus and saw his face. I didn't want to rip his flesh. I wanted to..kiss him.

I was determined to get a Cyrus after that moment. I did anything to talk to him. I invited him to hang out with me and my 'friends'. Little did I know, Reed brought a gun. Once Cyrus found out, he left. I was furious with him. I left almost instantly after.

Cyrus hated me. I was sure of it. I was so sad. Usually, when I felt like this, I went and killed a couple of bigger animals for sport. But this time, I couldn't. My heart ached to see Cyrus. When he came into the cafeteria, I looked up and my heart tugged, my eyes not leaving his face. His friends dragged him away. The tugging began to hurt. I was alone.

Later that day, I caught up with Cyrus while he was on the swings. We finally made up. I told him he was the only person I could be honest with. We spent the rest of the afternoon together. I was so happy.

After a week, I spent time with Cyrus and Jonah. I made up with Jonah over a small thing that happened so long ago.

Once Jonah left, Cy and I sat on his bed. I felt like I needed to tell him that I'm a... I decided to bring it up suddenly. "Cy?" I said. "What is it Teej?" He said, smiling at me.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?"

"Cy...I'm not..."

"Not what?"

"I'm not human!"

He looked barely shocked. "Teej, that's totally fine. I've kinda known though," he said. "What?" I said, shocked.

"I saw you eating squirrels that day I came over after exams! I've known you're a vampire for a while!" I laughed. "You would never hurt me. I trust you, TJ," he said. He smiled.

As the box jingled in my hand, I walked into Cyrus's house. "Hey!" Cy said, giving me a hug. I hugged back. We went and sat down on Cyrus's bed. My mind was racing. The tug in my chest was too much. It felt as if this was my punishment for killing so much. My heart felt like it was ripping out of my chest.

"C-Cy, can I tell you something?" I said in barely a whisper.

"What is it Teej? This is the second time this week!"

"I got you something."

I pulled the box out of my pocket. He opened it up. Inside lay a small silver chain. It was extremely thin, but I could feel its power pulling me out of my state of constant blood lust for Cyrus's blood. "Tejay, is this...silver?" He said. I nodded. "I got it for you so then you won't be afraid that I'll k-kill you while I'm around you. It will only hurt me if I directly touch it," I explained.

He smiled, put it around his neck, and tucked it under his shirt so it couldn't hurt me. We sat, smiling on his bed.

–  
 _  
My mind was spiraling. His neck was exposed. I couldn't see his chain in sight. My heart was racing in my chest. I was so close. My blood felt like the tugging in my chest that I have for Cyrus. Tears started to come to my eyes. I wanted to just do it. I could. I've killed before._

_My mind seemed to snap. Rational thoughts disappeared. I felt my body moving forward as_

_I bit him._

_My heart screamed no, screamed for me to stop. I couldn't. This felt like no other kill I had ever had. I was drinking gallons of blood. It stained my lips and the front of my shirt. My vampire instincts were giddy. My teeth began to rip into his neck, trying to get more and MORE. I was losing control of my body._

_The next thing I knew, I was sitting over my meal. I looked down and snapped back to reality. Oh god, it was Cyrus! His body lay under me, disfigured and bloody. I screamed. He was gone. I killed him. My nails went to my throat. I started ripping at it. Blood was everywhere. My hands became stained with my black blood. Tears came to my eyes as everything began to dim._  
  
–

I woke up to Cyrus sitting next to me. My breath was quick and ragged. He was okay. I was okay. "C-Cyrus!" I said, quickly hugging him. Tears started to run down my face. "Teej, what's wrong?" He said, running his fingers calmly through my hair. I was straight out crying when I said it. "I-I dreamed that I k-killed you-u," I said. His hand moved under my chin. "TJ, you did nothing wrong," he said, "You're okay. I trust you." I looked down to make sure he was wearing his chain. He had it on.

"Cy...I...I," I said. Cyrus looked at me with the softest eyes. "C-," he cut me off with a kiss. I moved my hand to his hair, wrapping my fingers in it. Our lips moved quickly against each other. It was so soft. We disconnected our lips. My hands were still in his hair. "C-Cy...God...I'm so in fucking love with you..." My mind was racing. Cyrus smiled. "Good," he said as he leaned in again...


End file.
